


Should we thank him?

by casostrophe



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Christmas Party, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Established Relationship, Everything from Age of Ultron to Infinity War Never Happened, Everything’s pure and nothing hurts, Happy Bucky Barnes, Happy Steve Rogers, M/M, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Secret Santa, Thanks Thor, space weed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 05:51:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16655416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casostrophe/pseuds/casostrophe
Summary: Black Widow @w1dowNo one would’ve guessed that at 3am on the same night they were calling me to tell me their ceiling was hissing at them #spaceweed #thanksthor





	Should we thank him?

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s what I’m doing instead of practicing for the ACT. :)

Bucky grumbles under his breath as he fixes the tie of his suit for the sixth time. Finally, he just rips it and tosses it across the room. Steve rolls his eyes.

 

“I could’ve helped you.” Steve says with a quirked brow.

 

“No. I don’t even wanna go to this stupid ass party.” Bucky snarls as he picks up his third tie of the night. Fingers stiffly trying to tie it the right way. “Why do we have to go?”

 

“Because it’s Tony’s annual Christmas party meaning it’s _mandatory_. Plus, we leave in two days. Just smile and nod tonight then it’ll be over before you know it.” Steve smiles as he crosses the room in three steps, taking Bucky’s tie in his hands and completing the Windsor knot.

 

Bucky pokes out his bottom lip in a pout, mad that Steve could do something in five seconds that Bucky couldn’t do in two hours. Steve rolls his eyes again then leans forward and gives Bucky a peck before turning to get his own suit jacket.

 

“Just be glad that he didn’t choose for us to wear ugly Christmas sweaters,” Steve laughs.

 

“He would’ve died.” Bucky says and when Steve turns to looks at him, his face is completely serious.

 

—

 

Bucky used to like parties. He really did. Every other night before the war, he’d drag Steve to wherever the fun was happening. They’d dance, joke, and smile. Steve doesn’t remember a time where Bucky didn’t have a good time at a party.

 

Now. Now parties just make his queasy. Any little thing can set him off. If Thor laughs too loud Bucky will flinch. Someone cheers from another room, his whole body will tense. Steve tries his best to make the whole ordeal as simple as possible by reassuring Bucky nothing will happen. He’s surrounded by the strongest people on earth at almost all times.

 

It only works half the time.

 

Apparently tonight is one of those nights.

 

Steve smiles as he notices Bucky laughing in the corner with Sam. They’d been whispering to each other for the better part of an hour. A little part of Steve wonders what they’re talking about.

 

“Cap, how’s it going?” Tony asks, slithering up beside Steve as he sips from some fruity drink Nat had passed him on her way around the room. Tony clinks his own champagne glass against Steve’s.

 

“Pretty good.” Steve says with a nod. “Everything been pretty mundane.”

 

“Mundane?” Tony scoffs, “I’ll have you know-“

 

“I mean,” Steve cuts him off with a laugh. “Nothing bad has happened. It’s a good night. A great party Stark.”

 

Tony shuts his mouth for once. Shocked by the compliment? He narrows his eyes for a second then tilts his head before shrugging and taking a sip from his champagne flute. He looks like he’s going to say something else but someone calling his name stops him.

 

He turns to Steve with a smile. “Well enjoy the party. We’re gonna start the Secret Santa in a bit since you and Barnes won’t actually be here on Christmas.”

 

Steve says nothing as he leaves. Watching as he retreats to where Rhodey and Bruce seem to be in a debate about something Steve isn’t interested in finding out. He doesn’t even notice Bucky creep up behind him.

 

“Sir, you’re causing a disturbance.” Bucky whispers lowly in his ear as his arms snake around Steve’s waist.

 

“Oh yeah?” Steve asks, leaning back against Bucky’s chest. “How?”

 

“You seem to be too hot to handle.” Bucky chuckles as he hooks his chin over Steve’s shoulder.

 

Steve snorts a laugh. He looks down to find Bucky gazing up at him with bright eyes, a smile printed on his face. Love swarms his chest before Steve swoops down and captures Bucky’s mouth in a kiss. Bucky hums against his lips then pulls back.

 

“Trying to bribe me, huh?” Bucky jokes, still going with his stupid pick up line.

 

“Yes?”

 

“Well its working.”

 

Steve shakes his head then spins around in Bucky’s arms to face him. His hands cupping Bucky’s jaw as he swoops in for another kiss. Bucky smiles against Steve’s mouth, a small giggle escaping him before he kisses back.

 

They break apart when they hear a whistle, glancing over to find Sam shooting them a thumbs up while Natasha swiftly pockets her phone. Steve can just imagine the sappy thing she’ll caption the picture when she posts it on her Twitter.

 

Bucky’s snakes his left hand under Steve untucked shirt, cold metal raising goosebumps on his skin. Steve hisses at the chill but doesn’t push the hand away, instead placing his own over it.

 

“This party needs to hurry up and get over with.” Bucky whispers in Steve’s ear. Then as quick as it appeared, his hand slithers away.

 

Steve scowls as Bucky tucks it into his pants pocket. Bucky smiles innocently at him, reaching out his right hand for Steve. Steve takes it, lacing their hands together, then follows Bucky to the couches where everyone else is sat.

 

“Thank you for joining us,” Clint says. His eyes never leaving the tv screen where he’s playing Need for Speed with Peter. The kid is obviously winning, faster reflexes and all.

 

Rolling his eyes, Bucky plops on the couch beside Clint. He drags Steve with him and their weight throws Clint off, jolting his body a bit too much. His car runs into a barrier. Bucky doesn’t even blink against Clint’s venomous glare.

 

“You’re welcome.” Bucky beams. 

 

Tony clapping at the front of the room grabs everyone’s attention. He places his hands on his hips, standing on top of a coffee table.

 

“Thank you all for coming, friends and family, to my annual Christmas party. We’re going to do Secret Santa. Pete, want to help?”

 

Peter jumps at the chance to help Tony, practically running across the room to stand at his side.

 

“We’ll start with Sam.” Tony says, looking down at Sam and holding out a box he just picked up.

 

Bucky glances at Steve with a smirk. Of course Bucky and Sam. No wonder Steve heard Bucky cackling like a maniac the other day as he wrapped presents.

 

Sam takes the box and slowly unwraps it. His blank expression slipping into one of annoyance as he pulls out the gift. Bucky can’t help the unmanly giggle that escapes him when Sam holds up a packaged Parrot Costume.

 

“Really, Barnes?” Sam sighs as he rolls his eyes.

 

“That’s not all.” Bucky chirps, plastering himself to Steve’s side with a small smile.

 

Sam frowns and reaches back in the box, pulling out stuffing paper before his fingers grasp the little envelope at the bottom. He takes it with narrowed eyes, slowly popping it open. His face shows confusion then he breaks out into a smile.

 

“Hamilton tickets for you and your ma,” Bucky says with a shy shrug when Sam glances up at him with wet eyes. “You talk about that play a lot.”

 

All of the gifts go like that. Someone got a gag gift then the Santa had felt guilty and got something actually heart warming. Both of Clint’s gifts were actually gag gifts, but he still hugged them to his chest with the proudest smile on his face. A pair of fuzzy socks because Nat says he has freezing feet and a toy for his dog. The last gift, an special extra gift, from Thor is given to Steve and Bucky.

 

Bucky pushes aside his ice cube tray and weighted blanket to take the small box in his hands. Steve stacks his history book and Classic Disney movie set beside Bucky’s gifts and looks over his boyfriend’s shoulder.

 

“What’s this?” Bucky questions as he unties the glitter ribbon holding the box together.

 

“Just something I picked up while on my travels across the realms.” Thor answers and crosses his arms over his chest.

 

The top of the box pops open with a flick of Bucky’s finger. Steve isn’t exactly sure what lays in the box.

 

It’s green leaves crushed together with a purple glow running through the center. A sweet scent drifts through the air, circling the men as they stare at it.

 

“Is this-“ Steve starts, but Bucky interrupts him. “Space weed?”

 

Tony’s heads snaps to Thor as his eyes flick to Peter. Horror flashing over both his and Pepper’s faces. Peter’s mouth falls open.

 

“Yes, it is indeed ‘Space Weed’. My friends, the Guardians, showed me a few plants and suggested that I bring some to Midgard for you all to try. I figured since it’s properties are from space the only ones who can handle its powers would be the Soldiers. Like my Asgardian mead.” Thor explains, oblivious to everyone shocked expressions.

 

“Oh, wow. Um, thank you, Thor.” Steve sputters as he picks up the lid and secures it back on the box, taking it from Bucky and stuffing it behind the mounds of wrapping paper. “Very thoughtful.”

 

“No problem, Captain. I knew you’d enjoy it!” Thor booms happily.

 

Steve draws back a smile and hopes Tony will move this whole thing along. The awkward air is suffocating him.

 

As predicted, Tony claps his hands again and starts droning on about how much he appreciates all of them. Steve’s grateful for Tony’s loud mouth.

 

—

 

Kicking the door shut behind him, Steve sighs as he lowers the bag of gifts to the floor. Bucky cocks his head at his boyfriend.

 

“Why are you looking at me like that?” Bucky mumbles around the half-eaten cookie in his mouth.

 

“You couldn’t have helped?” Steve frowns as he pushes past Bucky to their kitchen. Bucky trails behind him, still eating his cookie, while Steve pulls out a glass for some water.

 

“I couldn’t help myself. Mrs. Wilson’s cookies are amazing!” Bucky’s says in way of defending himself.

 

Steve blinks at him. “Five minutes. You could’ve waited five minutes to eat the cookies.”

 

“I was scared that the thug next door was gonna rob me!” Bucky scoffs and cradles the cookie tin closer to his chest.

 

“Are you talking about that six year old again?”

 

“She is very persuasive!”

 

“You could just lie and say you have no cookies.” Steve shrugs before chugging his water.

 

“Lying makes me feel bad!” Bucky exclaims but clamps his mouth shut when Steve cocks a brow. “Lying to _kids_ makes me feel bad!” He corrects himself with a smile.

 

“Well you can unpack the gifts since I brought them up.” Steve says and places his glass in the sink.

 

Bucky pouts, but he puts down the cookies and retreats back to the front hall. He returns a few seconds later with the bags in both arms. Steve watches him as he takes each item out of the bag and places them in rows on the counter. Always the perfectionist. When Bucky places the box from Thor down, they look up at each other.

 

“What are we gonna do with this?” Bucky asks.

 

Steve purses his lips and cocks his head. He does have a few ideas. They _are_ off duty for the next week and a half, unless something life threatening happens.

 

Bucky’s mouth quirks into a knowing smile.

 

 

Making space weed brownies is practically the same as making regular weed brownies. Or we’ll Steve and Bucky think so. They can’t really tell any difference since they never had regular weed brownies.

 

Fifty minutes later the brownies are done and another fifteen they are both high as a kite.

 

Steve’s gaze is focused entirely on his hand as he spins it in the air. He wiggles his fingers, amazed at how they move.Bucky, three feet away curled in a ball on the couch, stares into space. His eyes are glazed over and distant. The only way you could tell they were high is if you watched them.

Space weed doesn’t have the normal side effects of regular weed. There’s no red eyes or weird smell. Just a quiet Bucky and giggly Steve. 

 

“Hey, Bucky,” Steve calls after his eyes drifted over to his boyfriend. His gaze landing on the metal of Bucky’s arm that poked out of his oversized sweater.

 

 

“Hmm?” Bucky hummed as he blinked back into the universe.

 

“I’ve been thinking.” Steve starts then pauses, getting distracted by Bucky’s hair.

 

It curtains his face, shaping his cheeks and covering the sharp jaw that Steve loves to kiss. Bucky’s striking blue eyes stare at Steve, patiently waiting for him to continue. Steve wishes to run his fingers over the light subtle coating Bucky’s cheeks, wishes to slide his thumb over those luscious pink lips.

 

“Steve.”

 

“Oh, yeah. I’ve been thinking. When you lost your arm you couldn’t have felt pain.” Steve sits up straight then flattens back against his chair.

 

“Uh,” Bucky scoffs and brushes his hair behind his ears. Steve frowns. “What the fuck? I think I fucking did.”

 

Steve lays out both of his hands. “Where did you feel it then?”

 

“In my fucking arm-“ Bucky pauses, his eyebrows knitting together as he thinks. “Hold on a minute. Holy shit, but my fucking arm?

 

“I know! Like your arm it was gone so like there can’t have been any pain?!”

 

Bucky runs his hands through his hair in exasperation. “Where would I feel the pain at? My arms gone!

 

“That’s the point! Once your arm’s gone your pain goes with it.” Steve exclaims.

Bucky lays flat on the couch as he processes this. His mind reels with the effects of space weed and being completely blown by Steve’s logic.

 

“I’m telling you bro, Thor keeps giving us this space weed and we’re gonna be smart as hell.” Steve sighs, he feels like he’s just completed the hardest math equation in the world.

 

Bucky just keeps mumbling into the couch cushion. “Where would I feel it?” While Steve just nods in his own seat.

 

Both are almost asleep when a bang startles them from their haze. Their eyes lock and they share a look, silently urging the other to go figure out what it was.

 

“It’s your turn!” Bucky yells as he yanks a blanket off the back of the couch and covers himself with it.

 

“No, it’s yours!” Steve whisper-shouts afraid to scare whatever made the bang.

 

Bucky opens his moth to yell back when the ceiling starts hissing at them. Steve yelps before launching himself from his seat and onto the couch with Bucky. Bucky opens his blanket and Steve cuddles in.

 

“Why is the ceiling hissing at us?!” Bucky whispers to Steve as he wraps an arm around his waist.

 

“I don’t know! What do we do?” Steve freaks. “Imma call Natasha. Nat would know what to do!”

 

“Yeah, yeah. That’s a good idea.” Bucky agreed, nodding his head rapidly while Steve pulls out his phone.

 

His fingers shake as he clicks on Natasha’s contact then puts it on speaker. They’re afraid she won’t answer when she picks it up at the last ring.

 

“What the fuck, Steve? It’s three in the morning!” She growls when she answers.

 

“Nat! The ceiling is breathing!” Steve breathes into the phone.

 

“What?”

 

“Something made a big bang then the ceiling started hissing at us! I think we’re under attack!” Bucky chimes in then buries himself back into Steve’s chest and under the blanket.

 

There’s a long pauses. Then Natasha bursts out laughing.

 

“Help us!” Steve hisses into the speaker.

 

She sighs loudly, like she’s getting herself together. “That’s the air conditioning. You turned the heat on right?”

 

Steve thinks, vaguely recalling Bucky complaining about it being cold before moving to the thermostat.

 

“Yes?”

 

“That’s the problem buddy.” She chuckles. “So I guess you tried Thor’s space weed?”

 

“We had two brownies each.” Bucky answers from under the blanket.

 

Natasha’s smile can be felt through the phone.“Okay boys. It’s time to go to sleep. Right?”

 

“Yes,” They both mumble.

 

Natasha bids them goodnight then hangs up. Moments later they’re cuddled under the blanket, out like a light.

 

 

—

 

Steve wakes to hundreds of notifications on his phone, texts from Tony and Sam that consist of nothing but laughing emojis, and a notifications from Twitter. Bucky glances up from his bowl of cereal when he hears Steve’s long sigh.

 

“What’s wrong?” Bucky mumbles after taking a bite of cereal.

 

Instead of answering, Steve clicks the twitter app and waits for the post to load. His eyes focus on the picture itself instead of the words. A smile spreads over his face and he taps it, making it full screen then taking a screenshot.

 

It’s the picture Natasha took at the party last night. Steve’s hands gently cup Bucky’s cheeks. Bucky’s face is smothered in happiness, a wide smile on his lips as he kisses Steve. It’s a cute picture, both of them obviously happy and very much in love. He zooms out of the picture and immediately frowns.

 

 **Black Widow** @ _w1dow_

No one would’ve guessed that at 3am on the same night they were calling me to tell me their ceiling was hissing at them #spaceweed #thanksthor

 

 

Nodding, Steve passes the phone over to Bucky. It’s exactly the kind of thing he expected Natasha to caption one of her ‘secret’ pictures.

 

“Wow my ass looks great in this.” Bucky gasps when he sees the picture.

 

And that’s exactly what Steve expected Bucky to say.

**Author's Note:**

> The part where they are high comes from this video. https://youtu.be/hIsN3DZsAxI


End file.
